


i travelled worlds to find you

by dainuhsoar



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainuhsoar/pseuds/dainuhsoar
Summary: 19 days shorts, based off fantasy au submitted in my asks on tumblr.ch. 1: "this city's always breathing" scene (tianshan)ch. 2: harry potter AU (tianshan)ch. 3: beauty and the beast AU (tianshan)ch. 4: fairy guanshan x elf hetianch. 5: medusa and the blind priestress AU (zhanyi)disclaimer: all of these have been posted to my tumblr first, and none of these have been proof-read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, I don't know if its a fantasy or not! But I'll tell you. He Tian is leaving and tianshan are at the airport. He Tian doesn't know when he'll back but asks guanahan as a final request to "give me a smile, just a smile" and yeah you know that kinda smiles that you try it to be a real smile but its more like showing teeth, that kind. Guan Shan try his best but he is not happy enough for a real smile. Btw he tian's heart bumps so fast by watching even that half smile by his lover . And yeah👀  
> *
> 
> i have this fic called “this city’s always breathing” posted on my ao3 where it’s a modern setting but guanshan is a witch and hetian is his annoying neighbour. (i haven’t updated it in forever and im trying to rewrite it) and this short drabble here has the same concept/au as that fic.
> 
> so some background context! in this au, witches exist and have colourful hair (so like guanshan’s red or jianyi’s blond) but they normally hide it to avoid discrimination. hetian is a detective from the magical crimes unit and he doesn’t know he’s dating a witch.

It isn’t until the night before that Hetian tells Guanshan he will be gone for a few days for work. _It’s not like he cares too much, anyway,_ Hetian thinks, watching his boyfriend’s face for a reaction. There isn’t one, as expected.

“When will you get back?” Guanshan asks.

“Depends on how relevant the case there is to our case here.” Hetian shrugs.

“Well, whatever.” Guanshan shuts off the tap and dries his hands off on the apron around his waist. “No one’s gonna miss your dumb ass while you’re gone.”

“How heartless.” Hetian sighs in pretence of great pain. He follows Guanshan from the kitchen to the living room. “You gonna send me off at the airport?”

Guanshan grimaces as he flops down on the sofa. “I have to open the cafe tomorrow morning so… No.”

Hetian smiles, just a quirk of his lips in a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “At least look like you’re sorry you can’t send me off.”

“Why should I?” Guanshan says, shoving Hetian away when the man leans in too close. “It’s not like I _want_ to send you off.”

Hetian sits in an awkward position of sticking to Guanshan, half laying over his lap. He lets Guanshan’s words sink in. Was he saying he doesn’t want to send Hetian off because he is _sad_ to see Hetian go or is he simply not in the mood to send Hetian off at the airport? Hetian knows if he asked to clarify, Guanshan would turn a pleasant shade of red no matter his answer. _I’ll let him off this time,_ Hetian thinks, getting up from his seat.

“I’m going to bed,” he says. “You coming?” _No he won’t._

“I’m going to stay up for a bit more,” Guanshan says, attention already on the late night variety show on TV.

“Then I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Oh,” Guanshan looks up at Hetian. “I have to leave by 6.”

“I’ll still be asleep at that time,” Hetian says, eyebrows raised. “You can wake me up if-“

“No, it’s fine.” Guanshan shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Others may say not being able to see their lover for a few weeks is a big deal.” Hetian laughs.

“I thought you said a few days.” Guanshan frowns.

“I told you it depends on how long the investigation takes.” Hetian shrugs. “Seeing how this will be the last we see each other until I come back,” Hetian murmurs as he cups Guanshan’s cheek with a palm. The man doesn’t flinch, just gazes up at Hetian with his ever-burning eyes, eyebrows drawn in an almost-irritated frown. “Won’t you give me a smile to last me while I am gone?”

Guanshan’s frown turns straight into a scowl. He shakes Hetian’s hand off and snarls mildly, “It’s not like you don’t have a thousand pictures of me in your phone.” The tips of his ears are turning red.

“But nothing compares to the real thing.” Hetian sighs as if he was in great pain again. “Will it really kill you to show me a smile? It’s not like I asked you to give me a kiss.” Hetian is already moving from the living room towards his bedroom door a few feet behind the sofa. He knows Guanshan won’t accommodate, he was just teasing the man.

“Oi!”

Hetian turns. Guanshan has twisted his lips into a half-grimace, half-grin, clearly unhappy. Hetian laughs. He wants to kiss the expression off Guanshan’s face.

“You’re fucking ugly,” he says.

“Fuck off,” Guanshan murmurs, turning back to the TV.

It has always been like that with Guanshan. Hetian skips showering, brushes his teeth, changes into a pair of sweatpants and climbs into bed. He’s asleep within fifteen minutes. Later, when Guanshan climbs into bed after a shower and change of clothes, Hetian does not stir. He wriggles closer to Hetian’s back, closes a fist against Hetian’s shirt, and still Hetian doesn’t stir. When he finally drifts off to sleep, buzzing from the magic flowing through his blood to the tips of his fingers and seeping into the line of Hetian’s spine, he murmurs goodnight to no one who’s listening.

It’s twenty minutes after Guanshan has fallen asleep that his hair falls back into his shade of red. Another fifteen minutes later and Hetian wakes up, the ghost of a gasp still on his lips. He feels cold and is surprised to find Guanshan close to him. He flips over slowly, careful to not wake his lover. He hums when he sees the bright fire-red instead of the jet-black he is used to. Hetian runs a hand through the red strands, rubbing them between his fingers and letting them fall soft against Guanshan’s cheek. Guanshan breathes slow.

Hetian gently brushes away the hair tickling his cheek. He wants to kiss the man on his eyelids, feel the brush of his eyelashes against his lower lip. But this is enough. He thumbs softly at a corner of Guanshan’s lips, lifts it as tender as he can and smiles at the faux-smile on Guanshan’s face.

He wonders incredulously if the beating of his heart is too loud, and will it wake his sleeping lover up? He closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Guanshan’s forehead. It’s a minute before Hetian falls back asleep, but Guanshan finds himself awake till 6.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loveofrandomness asked:
> 
> Can you do a harry potter au or demon lord au, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i’ve wanted to write a harry potter au for tianshan because i find their dynamic to be similar to harry and draco’s. i think i asked which houses hetian, guanshan, jianyi and zhengxi belong to once, but no one answered me :( to me, hetian belongs to ravenclaw and guanshan belongs to either hufflepuff or slytherin. in this short fic, i placed guanshan in hufflepuff. anyway, hope you like this and LMK WHICH HOUSES YOU THINK EACH OF THEM BELONG TO.
> 
>  
> 
> **not proofread. contains fluff.**

a rumour has been going around about guanshan. it’s not an entirely baseless rumour, and neither is it particularly harmful to guanshan. he’s not going to get into trouble if the word spreads through the student body, but if a prefect catches wind of it, it _may_ inconvenience him somewhat. he’s lucky that the first prefect that hears of this rumour is hetian.

“i hear you’re selling a potent love potion,” hetian says as soon as he slips into the seat next to his friend.

guanshan is the perfect potions student, has never gotten a potion wrong except that one time with hetian. in fact, he’s so reliable that students come to him for medicine for minor but unbearable symptoms if they wanted to skip the sick bay. hetian is hoping he could get something for his headache today, but doesn’t want guanshan to think that’s all he’s here for. 

guanshan mostly gives him the stink-eye and mutters a rude comment about ravenclaws when hetian speaks to him. the first time hetian spoke to guanshan, the latter was so surprised, he dumped an entire jar of maple leaves into his cauldron on accident. the mixture had exploded into a puff of crimson smoke and the red has been lingering as a dye on guanshan’s hair ever since. every day with guanshan is a struggle of trying to make him forgive and forget for hetian.

today is no different. guanshan gives an all-suffering sigh and glances at hetian from the corner of his eye. “i’m raising its price by twenty-five percent just for you.” he turns his attention back to the aqua-blue concoction bubbling quietly in his cauldron.

“i need to know it’s effective before i buy it,” hetian says, his usual devilish smile creeping on to his face. “and aren’t you awfully confident i won’t tell on you?”

“if you tell on me, i’ll tell on you,” guanshan rebuts childishly as he crushes dried leaves in his fist. “i hope you recall you’ve forced many of your stupid secrets on to me.”

hetian gasps in mock dismay. “aren’t hufflepuffs supposed to be known for their loyalty?”

“and ravenclaws are known for their intelligence, but _you’re_ dumb as rocks.”

hetian laughs, lets the insult drift. “my head hurts, as you may have recalled me _forcing_ you to listen as i complained about it,” he peers into guanshan’s cauldron, which was giving off a pleasantly sweet scent. “so i’ll let that rude remark go. what are you making, anyway?”

“nothing illegal,” guanshan says curtly. he mixes the brew gently with his wand. “are you here to buy a love potion from me or not?”

“i need to know if it’s as effective as they say first.” hetian sits back down but purposely closer to guanshan on the bench. “share some testimonials with me.”

“they are effective because,” guanshan turns to face hetian, a sudden smug smile on his face. he looks so pretty, it soothes the irritating pulsing at the back of hetian’s skull. “i don’t sell if i know it won’t work.”

hetian’s grin broadens as he leans in closer towards guanshan. he’s pleased when guanshan doesn’t veer away. “tell me more.”

“for example,” guanshan turns back to his potion. “i’ll sell them to you because you’re popular, so the chances of the person you give the potion to liking you back are high.”

“hm, so you don’t have a one hundred percent success rate.”

“but i do.” guanshan grins again. he’s feeling good today, hetian thinks, the smile on his own face growing. “that’s why i ask to whom my customers are feeding the potion first.”

“and then you do a little sleuthing and find out if they like your customer back?”

“exactly.” guanshan nods and then shrugs. “my potion doesn’t make anyone fall in love, it just strengthens feelings of affection.” he scoops up a cupful of the potion for his cauldron and places it in front of hetian. “drink this.”

“oh, you _scammer_ ,” hetian teases. he raises his eyebrows as he studies the potion. “what’s this? a truth potion to force me to tell you who i dream about during hot nights?” he laughs when disgust immediately takes over guanshan’s expression.

“please don’t make me listen to that.” guanshan shivers. “just drink it.” he watches hetian gulp the drink down heartily. “and _that_ will cost you ten sickles.”

the potion is sweet and minty and the throbbing at the back of hetian’s head softens.

“i’ll give you as much as you want,” hetian says, gesturing for the red-haired boy to give him some more of the medicine. “it tastes slightly like toothpaste. don’t you have a spell to make it sweeter?”

guanshan rolls his eyes. “just deal with it.”

“or,” hetian leans as close as he can get, till he’s in guanshan’s space and a neck’s stretch away from kissing his cheek. “you could just kiss me. i’m sure your lips are sweeter than any spell.”

guanshan flushes, up to the tips of his ears, round to the nape of his neck. the ache in hetian’s head makes its way to his heart, it’s the squeeze in his chest that stops him from simply closing the space between them. 

“so do you want that love potion or not?” guanshan sputters, slamming the cup back down. some of the blue liquid spills out.

“you need to know who it is first, don’t you?” hetian says.

guanshan stares determinedly at his cauldron. his face is turning as red as his hair. “i _told_ you, the chances of the person you like liking you back are _high_.”

“and is that a hundred percent?” 

guanshan takes a deep breath, finally looks hetian in the eye. “i’m so sure, you won’t even _need_ a love potion.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Mo seeing how a girl confess her love to He Tian and get sad. Later Mo asking He Tian if this girl is his new girlfriend...( I don’t know how it should end. Maybe He Tian tell him that he is the only one in his heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this beauty and the beast au in mind, [you can check it out here if you want](http://dainuhsoar.tumblr.com/post/181406443993/tianshan-beauty-and-the-beast-au). and this short fic is from that au.
> 
> that series(?) is meant to start with hetian being a full-beast/monster and he slowly turns back into a human as the story progresses. anyway, here’s a snippet of what could be in the fic if i actually start writing it lmao.
> 
> **not proofread. contains fluff and expletives.**

guanshan is unfamiliar with the concept of jealousy. he knows what jealousy _means_ , he just doesn’t know what it feels like exactly. his family isn’t rich, but he’s got one that loves him and gives him everything he needs. his magical prowess isn’t powerful, but he’s skilful enough to achieve what he wants with it. and he’s living with a monster, but his roommate doesn’t require him to pay rent and is somewhat witty. guanshan has never looked at someone and thought, “i want what they have.”

and he is absolutely sure, certain and positive that he does _not_ want what the fair maiden has. he is in no need for long hair, blue eyes or the figure for a dress; and definitely in no _want_ of hetian’s eyes looking at him like he’s his entire world. not that- not that hetian is looking at the maiden like _she’s_ his entire world. hetian’s eyes have barely turned back into anything resembling a human’s, guanshan has no idea what hetian’s love-eyes would look like. and surely, they wouldn’t look like _that_ -

guanshan’s mind is moving a mile a minute and he hates it. he excuses himself from the table and moves into the kitchen. he hardly feels calmer even when not in the presence of the two, so he tries to busy himself with washing the dishes by hand.

“are you tired?”

and of _fucking_ course hetian has to follow him. hetian leans back against the counter, resting his elbows on the counter top behind him. guanshan regrets even glancing at him because he notices the lack of any features of a beast guanshan has gotten used to in the past weeks on hetian’s face. all he’s left to get rid of are his stupid long arms and the stupid knife-like claws he has for his stupid fingers. the braggart’s chest is stupidly porcelain, completely missing the black plume of stiff feathers that had once decorated him all the way to where his waist meets hipbones, which were distractingly nearly-exposed in the loose pants riding low. pants that belong to me, guanshan reminds himself.

“if you’re tired, just leave them for tomorrow,” hetian says.

“i’m fine,” guanshan snaps, then grimaces at his unreasonable tone. “just felt like washing them by hand today.”

“i can’t wait for the day i can finally help you with the dishes.” hetian smiles, and guanshan hates how he can hear the truth in his voice. “and you can teach me some of your favourite recipes.”

guanshan snorts. “i can’t teach you if you can’t use magic.”

“then learn some normal-people recipes, damn,” hetian jokes. “you could get some from the princess.”

“if you have her to cook for you, what the fuck do you still want me around for?” guanshan rolls his eyes. his words are sharp but his tone carries no poison. he taps a plate on its edge so the water rolls off and places it aside.

“your wit?” hetian laughs.

“oh, _great_. keep me around as the clown of the court.”

“just mine,” hetian corrects. “i’ll get awfully jealous if any other court hears your creative wordplay and riddles.”

“no, no, i can’t be just _your_ clown,” teasing squeezes itself into guanshan’s mood. “i should be _paid_ for my entertainment skills. i’ll go around the kingdom and your castle will be at the top of my resume. maybe your princess will recommend my services to her side of the family. what do you think?”

“i already know my princess’ side of the family and it’s neither big nor do they find you very funny.” hetian has turned himself towards guanshan and edged forwards, his chest brushes against guanshan’s arm.

“i thought you would at least testify for my wit.”

“your father has already told me only the goats laugh at your jokes at home.”

guanshan’s hands still in the basin of water.

“and besides,” hetian adds. “your cooking has spoiled me to the core.”

guanshan clears his throat. “i shall have to start charging you. i only cook for free for family.”

hetian doesn’t miss a beat. “then i suppose i’ll have to marry you.”

jealousy, guanshan thinks, is a concept he has never needed to be familiar with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Fairy Guan Shan. Elf he tian and dragon she Li that is keeping Guan Shan locked in a tower and he tian is the one to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not great at writing about a damsel in distress, i’m gonna be honest! but i love the idea of a winged guanshan *_* and that’s ironic because in this short fic, i took his wings away from him. so for this, i was thinking guanshan is a fairy who had his wings taken from him by the dragon, and guanshan wants to get them back. so he recruits the help of hetian, the raven elf, who was once a mighty warrior but is now a vagrant thief, but that’s fine too because guanshan wants to steal his wings back AND a bunch of gold if they can.
> 
> (but actually dragons are deeply respected and honoured in Chinese culture and they represent kings or emperors so ajfl;sda idk maybe that’s another fic idea for another day)
> 
> so that’s the backstory i had in mind and here’s a small snippet of what could be part of the whole story.
> 
> **not proof-read. fluff. disclaimer: don’t know where i was going with it.**

hetian dreams of the fairy that night. he’s had dreams of him before, but this one is different. because this time, guanshan has wings. guanshan has never described his wings before, but hetian is certain these are exactly what they look like. they’re _golden_ , and the sunrays blend with their shadows. hetian reaches out and traces where a wing meets skin. that’s when guanshan turns around and hetian awakes.

the red-headed fairy is across the room, washing his face in the basin of water put out for them by the fire. there aren’t any wings on his back.

“i dreamt of you,” hetian says as he sits up in the bed they shared. when he touches the spot next to him, he can still feel the warmth of a body.

guanshan wipes his face with a rough cloth and then glares at his companion. “when i was right next to you?”

“it’s nothing indecent,” hetian clarifies. “you had your wings in my dream and i was simply admiring them.”

the expression on guanshan’s face softens minutely. he tosses the cloth over his shoulder and stands. he approaches the bed. “how did they look?”

“they’re golden.” hetian feels like he has been awarded when he sees the small smirk creep upon guanshan’s lips. “they’re beautiful.”

“and valuable,” guanshan adds. he bends and kisses hetian softly. “that’s why we’re getting them back.”

“seems like a waste though,” hetian says, tangling his fingers in guanshan’s hair. he tugs the fairy down, forces him to tumble on to the bed. “you look wonderful with them.”

“i don’t need _wings_ ,” guanshan says. he brackets hetian’s head with his arms, props himself over the elf. “the money we could get from them, though, _that’s_ useful.”

“if we steal enough gold from the dragon’s stash, you may keep your wings.” hetian’s hand slips onto guanshan’s back, draws a line from the bottom of his spine up. he smiles when guanshan shivers against him. his hands start to map out the scars where guanshan’s wings should begin.

“forget it,” guanshan says. “it’s not like i can reattach them.” he kisses hetian’s cheek and peppers kisses down to his neck.

“are you upset?” hetian asks, patting guanshan’s head. “about losing your wings?”

“no,” guanshan says into hetian’s jaw.

they’re quiet for a bit, hetian feeling warmer with every peck of guanshan’s lips, guanshan feeling lighter with every tap of hetian’s fingers against his back. hetian’s hand eventually returns to guanshan’s hair and he pulls on the red strands. guanshan looks up at him, familiar glare on his features.

“do you want me to kill the dragon for you?” hetian asks. “i’ll rip his wings out.”

guanshan rolls his eyes. “they’re worthless.” his lips continue their track down hetian’s chest. _  
_

_he’s upset,_ hetian concludes. _i’ll rip them out._ _and i’ll keep his wings too._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> If you still accept fantasy au prompts, tianshan where Mo Guan Shan is medusa and He Tian is a blind priest, taken from the idea of medusa and the blind priestess, or it could also be zhanyi idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i checked out [medusa and the blind priestess](https://tapas.io/episode/1095744) for the first time and it’s so cute! at the same time im sad ‘cus there are no updateS? anyway, thank you for introducing it to me. and i wrote a zhanyi, if you don’t mind. i wanted to try writing zhanyi, and they fit the whole medusa x blind priest characterizations, anyway. ^^
> 
> i don’t know if you’ve heard of the manga ‘Bocchi Kaibutsu to Moumoku Shoujo’? it’s nearly the same story, and it’s an ongoing manga. it’s about a beast girl who lives in the forest and a blind girl with a heart of gold falling in love.
> 
> **not proof-read. fluff.**

“i can’t heal you,” jianyi says, then licks his lips nervously. he’s squeezing the serpent in his hands a little too tightly. another serpent slithers over jianyi’s hands, twirls up his arm. he doesn’t flinch, doesn’t show any indication that he’s aware a thick snake is using him as a tree branch.

_you’re already healing me,_ zhengxi thinks, _just by being here_.

“i wasn’t going to ask for that,” he says quietly.

the priest gasps, a breath of relief. a bright smile replaces the nervousness on his face. “oh, then whatever you want, i’ll do the best i can!” his grip on the snake loosens up just as the other snake wraps itself around his neck like a scarf. he pats his new scarf, as if saying hello to it.

“i have a sister living in town,” zhengxi begins, gesturing to one of his snakes to shift the cup of tea in front of jianyi closer to him. “and i-”

“you want me to bring her here?” jianyi asks, slapping the table in search of his cup. the snakes resting on the table hiss at him. “sorry, darlings.” he finally finds it when the responsible snake nudges it into his hand. he pats the snake on its nose in gratitude.

“no, opposite of that,” zhengxi corrects. “i want her to never find my home.”

jianyi frowns. “why not? you shouldn’t be ashamed of your deformity.”

_what kind of priest speaks so bluntly,_ zhengxi thinks, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“well, i am,” zhengxi says, not in the mood to defend his dignity. “and i’m not ready for her to see me.”

jianyi takes a sip of his tea. he smiles at the taste. “you’re asking the wrong priest, my dear zhengxi. i will have no idea who your sister is.”

“she’s the one sneaking around the woods,” zhengxi says. “she’ll find me eventually if you don’t lead her in the other direction. and besides, we have the same nose.”

jianyi gasps, slamming his teacup back down on the table. some of the hot tea splashes onto a nearby snake, and it hisses ferociously at jianyi and nips at his slender fingers.

“ouch.” jianyi winces. “sorry, little one.” he lifts the head of the snake up carefully with a finger tucked underneath it and gives its nose a small peck.

zhengxi wishes the priest would treat him with as much delicacy. jianyi likes to jump on him a lot and tackles him every time he gets the chance. it may be nice if jianyi kisses him like that as well, cute and gentle - rather than the sloppy, over-the-top kisses he loves to plant on zhengxi’s cheeks. 

“well, then, come here,” jianyi demands, stretching his arms out and flexing his fingers in a grabbing motion. he’s wearing a huge grin. “let me feel your face.”

“you’ve already felt it before.” zhengxi frowns. “you know i don’t like it when you touch me too much.”

jianyi pouts. “oh, come on. i just want to feel your nose again so i can tell it’s your sister when i meet her.”

“you’ll know it’s her when you meet her,” zhengxi insists.

“you can’t just give me an excuse to touch your face and then take back the excuse.”

zhengxi sighs, he hopes jianyi knows he’s being a troublesome brat. and then he beckons two snakes to pull jianyi over by the legs of his stool. the stool screeches, startling jianyi. he topples forwards slightly when it stops abruptly at zhengxi’s side, and zhengxi braces him by his hands, which are slightly damp for whatever reason. jianyi laughs sheepishly, uncharacteristically shy.

“don’t pinch me,” zhengxi instructs as he puts jianyi’s hands on his face.

jianyi hums in reply. his touches are always kind of rough. zhengxi suspects the priest plays with his face like dough for the fun of it. he likes to stretch and poke his cheeks and thumb at his eyelids and the corners of his lips. only when he sticks his fingers up zhengxi’s nose does zhengxi shove his hands away. jianyi laughs, his blank eyes crinkling up into crescents.

“my perfect, beautiful boy,” jianyi sings. “you shall never need healing.”

zhengxi is glad jianyi can’t see his bright-red face. “and you,” he says, knowing his voice is trembling. “you don’t either.”

sometimes zhengxi feels guilty that he thinks jianyi is blessed to be blind. _if he weren’t_ , zhengxi thinks, _he’d have turned to stone by now._

jianyi laughs and kisses zhengxi’s lips. zhengxi’s serpents curl around jianyi, pulling him closer.

 


End file.
